Auto Rewind
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: A story of one-shots to the other story, Auto Play. The Autobots have feelings for a femme keyblade wielder, and they express it thru this story. Full of friendship fluffiness or fluffs.


A/N: just one-shots that's been stuck on my head for awhile. And sorry if this one's short. Read the A/N bellow, it's kinda important. And I named this story Auto Rewind because, This story is just one-shots that I made. And Bee wanted the three to stay longer so, Rewind is created ^^

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay

* * *

Mission 1: Ratchet

It was Friday night, which means movie night in earth. As what Sam and Mikaela told them. They would gather around in the base and watch movies. Hikari, Sora, and Riku has been here for a week and the femme has also been having trouble with Ratchet. Since he told her to eat right and she doesn't want to and she rather not eat because she was not hungry.

Ratchet didn't believe the little femme. Humans would die if they haven't eaten in months. He could have just force her to eat but, he doesn't want to. He wanted to see what will happen next.

"Tada!" Sam yelled in excitement as he got the movie. It was a horror movie, Revenge of The Mummy.

Racthet crossed his arms as he saw the movie. How many times does he has to tell Sam that horror movies would scare the life out of them.

Major Lennox and all of the others seemed to agree on this movie. Sam played it on and on the beginning, he was already screaming. Ratchet rolled his eyes at him. See? No one ever listen to Ratchet. If they just listen to him, they'll probably won't have to be ended in a nightmare or their heart rate racing up from normal. Some of the Autobots were freaked out and some, like Ironhide kept on cheering for the guy to kill the mummy and end it's life. Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"It's just fictional. There is no mummy in this or any other world." Ratchet said as he rolled his optics.

"I believe that mummies are real!" Sergeant Epps yelled. And Major Lennox nodded along with Sam, Mikaela, Sora, and some of the Autobots. Riku nodded, even he agreed on this one. Ratchet rolled his optics again.

Mikaela turn to Hikari, who was calm thru the whole movie without screaming or anything. She was just sitting there without any scared expression, only, it was an excited expression with a smile on. Ratchet raised his metallic eyebrow as he did a scan and found Hikari's heart rate was normal. He was surprised. Even when he checked everyone's pulse when the mummy showed out of nowhere, her heart rate is still normal.

'_Weird? Why isn't her heart rate going faster like everyone else's?' Ratchet_ asked himself as he placed his hand on his metallic chin.

"H-Hey, Hikari? Are you scared?" Mikaela asked as she was still shocked.

"Huh? What? Oh! Nah, quite used to it..." Hikari replied.

"What? Sparkling your age shouldn't watch films like this! It'll gave you permanent damage to your memories!" Ratchet complained.

Hikari shut her ears as huffed, "Once you've been thru it... You'll get used to it." She answered.

Everyone stared at her. Uh-oh. Big mistake. She just told them she has been thru it. Which means, she has been chased by mummies. Hikari froze as she grinned sheepishly. Sora and Riku's eyes widened and they both face-palmed. Optimus gave a cough and they all stared at him. He bended down and faced Sora, Riku, and Hikari. He had a questioning look on his face.

"You three mean that you have been chased by mummies?" He asked.

Sora quickly waved his hands in front of him as Hikari scratched the back of her head while Riku crossed his arms, "No, no, no! What she meant was that, we've been chased once by a freak who dressed up as a mummy!"

'_Nice one...'_ Both Riku and Hikari thought.

"I see..." Optimus said, seeming to buy what Sora told him.

Sideswipe swipe Hikari off the floor, he hugged her close to his face plate. "Aw... Poor, Twinkle! You've been terrorized by a freaky mech!" He shouted.

Ratchet grabbed his wrench and smack Sideswipe's head and grabbed Hikari away from him. "Glitch head, you've terrorize her mind with your slagging words!" he shouted.

"They did not." Hikari pouted.

"Yes, yes they did." Ratchet said as he placed Hiakri back to the ground.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari stared at each other. As they continued to watch the movie. Ratchet was paying close attention to the three as they kinda laughed a bit when the others are terrified. A smirk popped up to his metallic lips.

'_You're very interesting indeed, young one.'_

* * *

A/N: Mission done! I dunno why though, just feel like adding missions as the chap's title.

By the way, which Autobot should I do next?

R&R Please!


End file.
